Kau, Aku, dan PHP Diantara Kita
by AquaRing
Summary: Sepertinya memang sudah takdir kalau Gemini harus mengalami masa PHP oleh Sagittarius. Memang begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir. SagaAiolos AU


**Title: Kau, Aku, dan PHP Diantara Kita**

**Fandom: Saint Seiya**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: AU, typo(s), OOC, ide random saat keluar beli makan (oke ini gak penting), fail, bahasa semi baku, etc etc…**

**Pairing: Saga x Aiolos feat pairing lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found. Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Galau adalah kata yang sangat umum dikalangan para remaja belakangan ini. Inti masalahnya kebanyakan romansa. Atau bagi mahasiswa semester tua, skripsi yang tidak kunjung usai. Saat seseorang tengah menggalau, pasti ada saja 'tempat sampah' yang akan dijadikannya tempat pelampiasan. Baik itu teman, sahabat, orang tua, atau yang ekstrim seperti dosen atau orang random yang kebetulan lewat.

Saga bukanlah 'tempat sampah' penampung curhatan orang-orang galau tersebut. Bisa dibilang Saga adalah 'tempat pembuangan akhir' dari masalah-masalah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Teman seangkatan, adik kelas, senior, hingga dosen semua pernah menumpahkan isi hati mereka pada pemuda bersurai biru panjang ini.

Ramah, sabar, pengertian, dan tampan membuat semua kalangan betah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Saga demi mencari kelegaan di hati. Dengan latar belakang pendidikan Psikologi Umum semester tiga, Saga menjadi sangat dipercaya untuk mencarikan solusi untuk masalah—yang kebanyakan berbau percintaan—tanpa titik terang.

Namun demikian, pemuda bergelar _Gold Saint_ Gemini di jajaran Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa ini hanyalah manusia biasa yang biasa merasakan kegalauan juga. Kegalauannya sering kali hanyalah hal spele seperti Kanon—adik kembarnya—yang susah diatur. Milo—penyandang gelar _Gold Saint_ Scorpio, manusia tergalau kalau sudah menyangkut kisah romansanya yang bagai es sirup dengan penyandang gelar _Gold Saint_ Aquarius—yang curhat padanya hingga empat atau lima kloter sehari jika sedang bertengkar dengan sang pujaan hati, dimana perlu di catat bahwa tiap kloternya bisa memakan waktu hingga satu jam. Atau yang sedikit membuat frustasi, dosen matematika bernama El Cid yang menganut aliran kode morse hingga Saga bingung sendiri dengan bahasa tanpa kata dosen fakultas sebelah itu.

Untuk urusan romasa, Saga bisa dibilang kurang peka—kalau tidak mau dibilang lemot. Kalau kata Kanon—yang prestasi percintaannya diluar dugaan, berhasil menggaet salah satu petinggi Senat bergelar _Wyvern_ dari fakultas Hukum—Saga itu terlalu polos hingga secara tidak sadar nge-_friend zone_ semua mahasiswi dan beberapa mahasiswa yang jatuh bangun padanya. Kalau kata Milo sebagai 'pelanggan tetap'nya, Saga itu berselera tinggi, sehingga orang yang menjadi tambatan hatinyapun harus kurang lebih setara. Kalau kata Om Aspros yang mantan _Gold Saint_ Gemini, hati Saga sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan sehingga masih terlalu labil untuk masalah percintaan.

Kalau Saga boleh membela diri, tugasnya sebagai petinggi BEM dan mahasiswa semester tiga yang sarat akan praktikum dan tugas kuliah berkepanjangan membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk membangun kisah romansa yang indah. Si kembar kakak ini tidak ingin jika nantinya siapapun yang menjadi pasangan dirinya berakhir terlantar karena Saganya sendiri sibuk pacaran dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menggunung serta berkas-berkas keorganisasiannya yang serasa tidak pernah berkurang.

Tapi yang namanya takdir cinta pasti gak kemana.

Saga dibuat jatuh bangun oleh seorang pemuda simpel bersurai cokelat gelap dengan senyum paling menawan yang pernah dilihat Saga kali pertama pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya.

_Sasuga_ yang namanya cinta. Bisa mengubah cowok tampan berwibawa menjadi norak maksimal.

Yang lebih disayangkan, orang yang membuat sang Gemini jatuh bangun ini, menurut pengakuan Kanon, adalah manusia dengan kelemotan sepuluh kali lipat dari Saga sendiri.

Memang begitulah cinta, Saga. Deritanya tiada akhir.

Semuanya bermula di suatu sore yang sangat biasa, saat Kanon dan antek-anteknya—Milo dan Aiolia datang merusuh ke kelas Saga untuk sedikit curhat sambil merecoki sang Gemini kakak yang sibuk dengan laporan setengah jadi di depan hidungnya. Ditengah acara rusuh ketiga bocah berkedok mahasiswa itu, pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda mirip Aiolia yang tampak lebih dewasa dengan warna rambut lebih gelap.

"Ah, kak Aiolos!" Aiolia langsung melambai-lambai heboh dari tempatnya duduk.

Saga yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pemuda yang dipanggil Aiolos membeku seketika saat tamu yang baru masuk itu melemparkan senyum simpul ke arahnya—atau tepatnya kearah mereka. Ya Tuhan malaikat dari mana si Aiolos ini?

"…Ga, oi Sagaaa!" dengan sebuah tabokan di kepala membawa Saga kembali dari lamunannya yang sampai ke awang-awang.

"Apasih Kanon?! Gak sopan ya sama yang tuaan!" omel Saga sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit nyut-nyutan.

"'Apasih' gundulmu! Itu tamu ngajak kenalan di tanggep dong!" cecar sang adik kembar. Milo dan Aiolia terkikik geli di belakang sana sementara Aiolos tersenyum canggung melihat drama KDRT si kembar.

"Saga ya?" pemuda bernama Aiolos itu kembali tersenyum ke arah Saga.

"Iya. Aiolos kakaknya Lia ya? Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Oh iya. Lia, nanti kakak ada rapat sampai malam. Lia pulang duluan saja ya?" Aiolos mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Saga jadi cemburu. Kok bisa sih dua orang itu akrab begitu? Saga sama Kanon saja yang notabene anak kembar gak pernah sayang-sayangan begitu. Kalau itu Saga dan Kanon sudah pasti Saga akan menerima bogem mentah gratis dari sang adik kembar.

"Lho, Saga nanti juga ada rapat kan? Berangkat bareng aja!" tukas Milo.

"Memangnya Aiolos rapatnya bareng sama aku?"

"Idih telat banget sih ni orang satu!" sebuah tabokan kembali mendarat di kepala Saga. "Masa' petinggi BEM dua belas orang aja gak hapal?"

"Iya nih Saga kemana aja sih!" seru Aiolia ikut-ikutan.

"Lia, gak sopan!" hardik Aiolos. Aiolia langsung kicep seketika. "Sagittarius Aiolos" pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengulang kembali sesi perkenalan mereka sambil tersenyum maklum.

Dan Saga hanya bisa mati kutu. Hancur sudah _image_nya di depan sang malaikat langit ke tujuh.

**/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/**

Untungnya malam itu berakhir baik. Saga mengajak Aiolos untuk makan malam bersama setelah rapat usai—sekalian niat modus terselubung. Dari acara makan kecil itu, Saga tau cukup banyak tentang Aiolos. Sesuai kata pepatah, tak kenal maka kenalan, kan? Setelah itu Saga mengantar Aiolos sampai ke rumanya. Disambut dengan batuk buatan Aiolia yg heboh dan tawa membahana Milo yang kebetulan sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Selanjutnya Saga mulai berani PDKT dengan cowok manis anggota klub panahan itu. Kadang diajaknya Aiolos makan bersama atau sekedar jalan-jalan cuci mata. Ibaratnya 'kencan nomor satu, tugas bisa menunggu'.

Mau makan? Hayuk abang traktir! Mau jalan? Hayuk abang temenin!

Namun sepertinya memang sudah takdir kalau Gemini harus mengalami masa PHP oleh Sagittarius. Menurut pengakuan Om Aspros yang dulunya juga seorang Gemini, masa dirinya di PHP oleh gebetannya—yang sekarang bisa dengan bangga disebut suaminya—adalah tiga tahun. Di saat yang lain sudah melamar sang pujaan hati setelah lulus kuliah, Aspros dan Sagittariusnya—yang diketahui bernama Sisiphus—masih setia dengan tahap '_notice me senpai_'. Udah _expired_ kali Om, status _senpai-kouhai_nya.

Begitulah kira-kira nasib Saga sekarang. Sudah dua bulan dan hubungannya dengan Aiolos seakan tidak ada perubahan.

Karena penasaran—dan sedikit iseng, Saga bertanya pada Aiolos saat mereka sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus suatu hari.

"Aiolos ada orang yang disukai?" Tanya Saga ragu-ragu.

"Tentu." Jawab Aiolos dengan mantab. "Aku suka Lia. Dia kan adikku! Lalu Milo. Camus juga. Shaka dan Kanon juga!"

'Maksutku bukan itu!' batin Saga nelangsa. "Kalau… aku?"

"Kalau Saga…" Aiolos tampak berpikir keras. Saga harap-harap cemas. "Tentu saja aku suka Saga!"

Jantung Saga serasa mau melompat keluar dari dadanya karena terlalu bahagia.

Saga kan sahabatku!"

…Oh.

Dalam hati Saga hanya bisa menghibur diri, 'gak papa, Ga. Sudah lumayan naik pangkat dari di _friend zoned_ jadi di _best friend zoned_…'

**/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/**

Setelah beberapa bulan frekuensi galau si Gemini kakak makin sering saja. Bahkan kalau boleh Kanon CS bilang, Saga enggak galau hanya kalau ada Aiolos. Kanon yang jengah melihat kakak kembarnya uring-uringan berasa gregetan juga pengin nabokin Aiolos yang lemotnya mendewa.

"Kanon, si Saga kenapa sih?" Tanya Radamanthys yang sedang ngemil kue buatan Kanon sambil melempar tatapan setengah menghina setengah iba pada kembaran pacarnya yang sedang rebahan di meja makan.

"Lagi galau. Di gantungin sama si pemanah dari kelasmu itu." Cibir Kanon sembari mengeluarkan kue kering lain dari oven ke atas piring. "Jangan dihabisin kuenya! Buat keponakannya Om Sisiphus itu."

Radamanthys berhenti makan, "oh si Aiolos. Banyak korban kelemotannya si Sagittarius itu. Bisa trauma seumur hidup abangmu."

Setelah berdiskusi sejenak dengan Radamanthys, Kanon memutuskan untuk mengusir Saga. Sepertinya kakak kembarnya itu memang butuh sedikit udara segar. Kanon juga tidak mau kalau nanti Regulus sampai menangis melihat tampang Saga yang lusuh dan seram karena over dosis galau.

**/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/**

Setelah diusir secara semena-mena oleh sang adik kembar, Saga berjalan tanpa tujuan di taman kota. Entah jodoh atau bagaimana, Saga bertemu dengan Aiolos yang juga sedang jalan-jalan sore.

"Saga mukanya kok kusut begitu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Aiolos dengan nada perhatiannya. "Kalau mau kau bisa cerita padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberimu solusi, tapi setidaknya kan bebanmu sedikit hilang?"

Setelah sesi singkat _Holy War_ batiniah, Saga memutuskan untuk menceritakan unek-uneknya kepada Aiolos.

"Ada orang yang ku sukai." Saga memulai.

"Oh… lalu?" ada ekspresi aneh yang tergambar di wajah kakak Aiolia itu. Jangan tanya Saga. Saga terlalu galau untuk menebak ekspresi orang sekarang.

"Aku berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan sejauh ini. Malah aku di _friend zoned_…" lanjut Saga yang kini telah berpose pundung lagi.

Sepertinya Aiolos masih tidak sadar kalau sumber masalah Saga itu sebenarnya dirinya, "wah, sepertinya orang yang kamu taksir kurang tanggap ya."

'Itu kan kamu, Los' batin Saga. "Eh, ya… begitulah."

"Mungkin kamu harus maju duluan, Saga. Katakan saja kalau kamu suka sama dia." Ujar Aiolos dengan nada mantap seperti biasa.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau di tolak? Bagaimana kalau habis itu aku malah di _blacklist_?"

"Percaya diri sedikit, Sagaaa! Jangan plin-plan begitu! Malu sama gelar _Gold Saint_mu!" Aiolos berusaha menyemangati. Saga tampak mempertimbangkan kata-katanya.

"Hmm… oke. Aku suka sama kamu." Kata Saga dengan nada serius setelah berpikir beberapa menit.

"Eh…?"

"Iya, Los. Orang yang aku taksir itu kamu." Lanjut Saga tanpa ragu.

"E-eeehhhhh!" wajah Aiolos berubah merah. "Sagaaa! Jangan terang-terangan begitu bilangnya!"

Saga jadi ikut salah tingkah, "Tadi kan kamu bilang sendiri aku harus maju duluan. Lagipula kalau pakai kiasan nanti kamunya salah tangkap lagi…"

Aiolos tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Suasana diantara mereka jadi _awkward_.

"Jadi… jawabannya?"

"Aku… juga suka Saga…"

"Sebagai sahabat lagi?"

"Sagaaa!" teriakan protes Aiolos dan suara tertawa lepas Saga mengakhiri sesi pernyataan cinta sang Gemini dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

.

.

.

**A/N:** halo, AquaRing numpang lewat ya. Maapkan saya yang suka numpang singgah ke fandom orang seenaknya. Otepeh saya di Saint Seiya, SagaLos/LosSaga, malah saya ancur-ancurin sekalian deh hahaha. Dan lagi, saya gak tau dari mereka berdua yang uke yang mana jadi maap jika tidak pas di hati senior-senior sekalian. Dapet penggambaran karakter seabsurd ini dari hasil baca-baca fanfic dan review-review para author dewo, jadi semisal ada kemiripan apa gitu mohon maaf (lagi) yang sebesar-besarnya ya.

Yang dimaksud _God Saint_ di sini adalah para ketua-ketua departemen yang ada dalam BEM beserta _Vice_nya. Biar keren gitu pakek julukan #gakgitu.

Maap banget lho saya numpang lewat di sini. Abis greget juga di bahasa Indonesia sama bahasa inggris yang ngetik LosSaga bisa diitung jari sebelah tangan hahaha (abaikan manusia numpang lewat ini)

**Every review allowed (Including Flame) Thanks**


End file.
